


It's a Date

by ecaracap



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, nico's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: Nico considers his past for a moment when Levi asks him for drinks





	It's a Date

“Would you like to grab a drink with me? Tonight?”

Nico can’t help the slight upturn of his lips at Levi’s request. He thought he had Levi pegged, especially after he let slip that he’d never kissed a guy before. He’d seen too many dudes suffering under the weight of their shame spiral and he was not in the mood to do that again.

Sure, in college, Nico would have used that anxiety to his advantage. He discovered that his naturally calm and slightly cocky manner made all the adorable, nervous boys flock to him. Eventually, he figured out that making these boys more nervous usually made them want him more. Nico would pull the whole man of mystery routine with college boys and that was fine for awhile. Hell, that was fine through part of medical school too.

But when the work became harder and he became more tired, the game just wasn’t worth it anymore. And he wanted more than just a game.

“Like  _ with _ me? Drinks with me?”

So when Levi had told him that he’d never been with another guy, he remembered all of the nervous college boys. He was just too tired now to deal with the high-strung, wishy-washy nature that closeted guys came with.

“Un-unless you don’t want to,” Levi says, his hands fiddling with the hem of his scrubs, “Never mind, just forget it. Forget I was even here.”

Nico realizes he’s been staring at Levi for awhile. Too long. Now he’s begun to get that same anxious look on his face.

“Yes,” Nice tells him with a small smile. Since he’s gotten to know Levi, he realized that what he immediately thought was gay panic was simply regular panic. The regular panic of a self-proclaimed nerdy, high-strung intern. That kind of panic he could work with. “It’s a date,” Nico says easily, before he strides past Levi. A little smile crosses his lips when he hears Levi stutter behind him. He can tell, though, that the intern is all smiles about it. Nico would thoroughly enjoy making Levi smile more in the future.


End file.
